Wolfie
by Juliemaggie
Summary: About a girl, her Wolfie and her family. Little Vanessa doesn't know what's going on around her.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for my cat who had to be put to sleep last year.**

**Tell me what you think! **

* * *

I lie in bed with my Wolfie.

My Wolfie has always protected me at night, always laying beside me and letting me rest my head on his arm or curling around me.

My father always called me his pup, so I always call Wolfie mine. I don't remember my father much in those times, but I remember he loved mum a lot before he left for another woman. It's sad that I don't remember him then, or how happy mum was then. But I've tried to always be daddy's little pup.

I do know my father, but he doesn't call me his pup anymore. He has two sons who are his pup, though they are babies and I'm older than them by eight years, he favours them much more than me. It's okay though, because his new wife is kind to me and mum, even if mum says mean things about her.

The rest of the time, when I don't have my dad, I have my Wolfie. He's much better than my dad and has much better hugs. He'salways warm and happy to see me. Much happier than father.

Wolfie yawns in my ear and gets up, probably to eat. Wolfie is always eating. Mum doesn't mind feeding him since I'd not old enough to.

Today I have to go see my father and his wife. Leah is nice, but not as nice as my aunts. My aunts look after me when mum is ill, Leah never looks after me.

I get out of bed and follow Wolfie in my pajamas. I eat a bowl of cereal while he gets his own food. Once I'm finished, I wash up and tidy up before getting dressed and waking mum for work. She works three days a week, which is the days I go to father's. I don't really like those days, because other days she takes me to the park and plays with me and sometimes my aunts come too!

Mum gets dressed and gives me a hug as we hear father honk the horn of his car outside. Wolfie and I go out and sit in the back seats. "Hey Nessie." My annoying cousin says. He's six months older than me and allowed to sit in the front. We're not really related, he's Leah's nephew.

"Hey Sammy." I say cheerlessly. The day was always brighter without him.

"Vanessa." Father warned and I growled below my breath. Why couldn't dad ever call me his pup anymore? "You're both going to Billy's for the day with the twins since Leah wants to redecorate." Father told us as we started down the dirt road to Billy's house. "Rachel and Rebecca are over to help with dinner. _Be thankful._" Father growled at the end.

I saw Leah with the twins and my aunts, obviously not feeling keen on taking the two brats. The twins were horrible, while I was always on my best behaviour. Why dad called them his pups, and never addressed me that way still didn't make sense to me.

I got out the door, followed by Wolfie and Sammy. Sammy was named after the Alpha of the Uley pack. Sam Uley died from a vampire attack and left his two sons and pregnant imprintee, Emily. After the birth of her daughter, Emily died because of the imprint bond. Mum said it was the imprint bond that made father leave us, but I never believed it.

Sammy pinched my arm and Wolfie growled. I could stop my smirk and Wolfie batted Sammy.

Rebecca hugged me and Sammy, keeping me close to her hip as she let go of Sammy. Rebecca was my favourite aunt of many because she always let me eat sweets!

Rachel shot a short glare to Rebecca as she took the devil twins from Leah. Father hugged Leah and kissed her. I wrinked my nose, why would anyone want to kiss her? Wolfie growled in agreement and went inside Billy's house.

Once father and Leah were gone, Rachel put the twins in a penned off area in the house where we wouldn't hear them. None of us liked the twins, not even Sammy!

Billy had his friend, Charlie, over and they were going to go fishing while we went to First beach. They were going to take the twins to Sue since she was the only one who could ever get them to shut up.

Speaking of which, the two terrors were now screaming their heads off. I know they said that two years olds were the worst, but I was beginning to think that these one year old's couldn't get any worse!

Wolfie went in and after a lot of growling noises, they shut up for a while.

Rebecca fed Wolfie, Sammy and I while Rachel helped with the fishing stuff. I ate all my food expect the carrots, I hated cooked carrots.

Rebecca rolled her eyes at me, went into the kitchen, and came back with a small green bowl of carrot stick for me. I love raw carrot!

Billy and Charlie set off with the twins, but not before Charlie gave me an odd, sad look. He's always looked at me like that, like he's wanted to tell me something. After a while I got used to it and stopped asking Rebecca what it meant.

"Nessie!" Rachel called from the back of the house. "Lets go!" I grinned and ran out with Wolfie just behind me. I tried to look in the big basket that Rachel carried, but she evntually placed it on her head like I'd seen in the disney filmed with the women who looked like me in.

Oh yeah, you don't really know much about me! My name's Vanessa Swan, I'm nine years old and the daughter of Bella Swan. I never had my father's name since they agreed they would keep my mother's since it was much prettier.

I'm the daughter of Paul Lahote, the new Alpha of the Uley pack, and I'm destined to be a wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is for my cat who had to be put to sleep last year.**

**Tell me what you think of chapter 2! Who do you think Wolfie is? I'll tell next chapter if no one guesses right! ;)**

**My computer deleted the first draft and my phone deleted the second draft of this chapter, so this took longer. Sorry. **

* * *

I call. Wolfie comes running through the trees and I run to catch him. We turn at the same time. We race towards First beach from the tree line.

Wolfie beats me easily, sitting down next to Rachel before I even get there.

Sammy laughs at my attempts to catch my breath. Wolfie growls and whacks him again. I smirk again.

"That hurts. Vanessa!" Sammy whined to me. I shook my head with a smile.

I hummed my favourite song (Anywhere by Evanescence) while trying to see into the basket Rachel had.

Rachel tutted and put it to the other side of her.

Crossing my arms, I sat between Wolfie and Sammy since Sammy still looked scared.

Sammy actually was starting to look ill. I looked at Rachel and saw she and Rebecca were both looking worriedly at Sammy.

"Sammy, are you feeling okay? Do you need to go to the woods?" Sammy shook his head, but he still looked ill.

A sandy coloured wolf comes from the trees and nudges Sammy, whimpering like Wolfie does when I'm ill. Wolfie growls at the wolf and moves further away.

Wolfie growled at Uncle Seth, but the wolf payed him no mind.

Wolfie and I moved over so Uncle Seth could comfort Sammy more. Sammy really didn't look well. Now I think about it, he hadn't been as mean as usual today...

Rachel and Rebecca smile at the sandy wolf and led Wolfie and I further down the beach.

I know uncle Seth'll take care of his pup very well. Much better than my dad who doesn't even check on me when I'm ill. He just takes the devil twins and Leah to the hospital. Sometimes I think he worries about them too much. It's not like he imprinted on her or anything.

I don't believe he imprinted. Uncle Embry doesn't either. Not much of the rest of the pack talk to me because I'm daddy's "offspring". What does that even mean?

Rachel sets the blanket and basket down and opens the basket. Rebecca sits on the blanket and hands me a sweet from nowhere. Yay!

While chewing on the caramel inside the sweet, I look at the necklace Rachel was taking out the basket.

"Now Vanessa, as you know, the legends are true and you and Sammy will soon reach phasing age." Rachel started.

A few years ago, the Black pack joined with the Cullen Coven and got rid of the vampire kings. I don't know why they helped the Cullen Coven, but it resulted in the Coven getting loads more vampires and it stinks all over Forks, even on the border! Even mum can smell it sometimes, that's why we haven't moved out of daddy's old house.

The Black pack take care of Forks mostly, while Uley pack takes care of LaPush. Both packs live in LaPush though, the Black pack must have to wash a lot in the river to get rid of the stench. But because of all the vampires in Forks, us wolf pups are phasing much earlier, around twleve, and know from birth the legends and that they are actually real. The treaty still stands, and all the new vampires where kept under close watch and they went through the transition from human drinkers to animal.

Phasing early is actually pretty cool, but Sammy and I sometimes get picked on for getting put in the class above our age group because we were too smart.

Well, Sammy is. Sammy always says that I only moved because I'm the tallest in both year groups... He says I have a brain of a two year old.

"Since you and Sammy are nearing the phasing age, and there are more vampires in Forks," Rebecca continued. What more vampires? "You are to be given the tribe necklace instead of the tattoo."

Rachel tied the necklace around my neck. It nearly went down to my belly button! "Why is it so big?" I asked aloud.

Rebecca chuckled. "So you'll still have it on as a wolf, silly girl!"

Oh.

Female wolves are becoming much more common, especially those born from the members of the Uley pack. Probably because we see the vampires as enemies still, as Embry says.

I run my finger over the twisted material that makes up the tribal mark. Daddy had one on his arm and the rest of the packs too. I never asked why. Wolf thing I guess.

"Sammy would have been given his bracelet, but the males are becoming badly effected by the new vampires. Kim and Jared's son nearly phased lat night and he's only a year older than you."

I feel nervous. The wolf packs are growing bigger and it's certain that I'll be a wolf soon.

What if Daddy doesn't accept me into the pack?


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is for my cat who had to be put to sleep last year.**

**Tell me what you think! I should have made the identity of Wolfie easier! :D**

**I'm following SM's dates, so this story starts in 2019 to anyone who was wondering about my set out. **

**I'm not a fan of teenage pregnancy (though there will be some in this story), so it's set that far in future for a reason. **

**Anyway, sorry for babbling! Wolfie's info/life story is at the bottom! **

* * *

Father picks Wolfie and I up an hour or so after Sammy went home with Uncle Seth. I don't want to go, Rebecca and Rachel were much nicer than Leah, Father and the devil twins, or D.T. I can call them that if I want since their names were Damien and Tyler.

Father went to Sue's to get the twins first, then got Wolfie and I. Devils before pup as usual. I silently sigh in the back seat and Wolfie gives me a hug. That's a good thing I guess, that he understands.

When we get to Father's house, it doesn't smell like wet paint and nothing has been moved. There is a horrible smell though - actually, dad stinks! Has he been to the dump without me?

Leah takes the twins and goes off to feed them. She smells the worst.

I wonder what they were doing while watching football with Wolfie. Or is it soccer? I'm never sure. Mum was born and raised in England while her mother was in college and university, so she brought me up like that too. It doesn't make much sense to me. Why can't everything have the same name?

Wolfie growls as a player dives and I roll my eyes. He loves football too much, and hates cheaters.

The other player gets a yellow card and the game goes on.

Father comes in and changes it to American football, sinking into his armchair. Leah comes in and sits on his lap. They think I don't notice his hand on his hip. How can someone touch Leah like that?

"What time your mother finishing today?" Father asks. He sounds so careless.

"Seven." I answer immediately. Like a good girl.

It's just six now, so father'll probably take me home once the game is finished.

Father gets a can of something from somewhere and drinks a lot from it. He looks at me and tips his head back to tell me to go.

I stand and walk out with Wolfie on my heels. I grab the large piece of wood and sharp knife as I go. I feel it pierce my skin in the same place as always, but I'm used to it by now.

I sit on the back porch and chip out bits of wood.

Father always has me practise the wood carving. His father made him do it until he died, so Father makes me do it. I'm much better at wood carving than him. But he still doesn't call me his pup.

Wolfie has a bandage, so I guess the cut it worse than I thought. There's a long, but not very deep, cut across my hand. Father probably smelt the blood...

I take the bandage and tie it the way Rebecca taught me. I then continue the wood carving. I'm only good at doing big ones, not the tiny ones like Billy can do.

This one if a wolf head, so far I've got the nose well shaped and detailed. I can't quite get the eye part right though. I think I keep making it too close to the mouth.

I work more on the neck for half an hour then head back inside, hearing the devil twins screaming for food. Father smells worse than before, but I still don't question it.

"I'll take you home." Father mumbled and grabs his keys. I put the unfinished wolf head back in its place and place the knife down carefully.

Father notices the bandage and pokes it. I wince as he hits the cut. He raises a brow. "Hasn't it healed?" When I shake my head, he turns and opens the front door.

Wolfie and I follow and go in the back. There's a weak howl in the distance and Father's head snaps up.

Father grumbles something under his breath and climbs back out. He changes to wolf quickly while I look at Wolfie. He just shrugs, raising his hands like on cop shows.

Father comes back after near ten minutes and rubs his face once his seated. "Sammy phased." He told me and shook his head.

Sammy...

Phased?

But... But he was fine earlier. He wasn't as angry as usual. He was just ill coming down with a fever.

Father's lying, right?

He has to be. Sammy couldn't change this quickly. Right?

I don't know anymore.

"You might be close, Vanessa. Along with your cousins." Father had an odd expression. "Your mother told you what to do if you start getting too angry, right?" I nod in reply and play with my fingers.

I already looked too old for my age. I'm already starting to get WAY too smart for my age. Does this mean the end of my childhood is near?

Does this mean Sammy's childhood has... ended?

* * *

**Wolfie was born in 2007 to Jacob and his imprint Lizzie (the girl Jacob met on the beach in BD). Lizzie was unknowingly part of the tribe through blood, and, though her connection to the tribe was weak, she phased - while pregnant - in 2007 because of vampire activity. The change resulted in her going into labour and giving birth to a cute little wolf pup - Wolfie! **

**When Wolfie was three years old, Vanessa was born and when he imprinted on her, he phased human for the first time. He preferred his wolf form though, and since he just looked like a large dog with massive pups, he was allowed out in public. **

**Now, he only phases human to eat or talk to Vanessa. Most of time though, he stays as a "family pet". He does want to go to school, so he doesn't!**

**So, is Vanessa over reacting? Is Paul telling the truth about Sammy? Thoughts? :)**

**See you next week! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Wolfie

**This story is for my cat who had to be put to sleep last year.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**RL's annoying right now, apologies for lateness!**

**Do you like who Wolfie is or not?**

* * *

Wolfie POV

I rest my head on Nessie's lap while waiting to get home. Ignoring the pack is pretty easy, but now with Sammy in my head, it is a lot noisier.

Yawning sometimes helps though, which I now do. I sit up and scratch my ear awkwardly. It is awkward just being a wolf pup in general. Growing up a wolf, I didn't much act like a human or anything. Well, more think. I didn't know about keeping your stuff hidden.

It is cool though how I can hide my thoughts from the rest of the pack. Being the son of the alpha and knowing more secrets to being a wolf. I read the old stories in my wolf body, and realised there was a secret code. It told of different stories, ones they wanted to keep secret. There was even one saying about a woman raped by a cold one and drinking blood. It said she was stoned alive, but her child survived and had to be burnt alive.

Yeah, the stories are sometimes more implicit and to the point than you'd think.

Paul dropped us off and drove away once Vanessa shut the car door. I still hate him for what he did to Bella, actually my whole pack does. Especially my papa. My papa and Bella were best friends growing up and she knew about the legends way before she started dating Paul.

I trot inside and listen. I knew Bella wouldn't be home yet, she works a lot of hours on the days she works.

Vanessa gets to work on getting herself some food while I watch.

She sits to eat and finishes quicker than a hoover.

I yawn again and shake my head, morphing smoothly into human while trotting upstairs. Yeah, I can run naked upstairs on my hands and feet, Nessie can do it too!

Pulling on cut-off jeans over my boxers, I jog downstairs and stretch, hearing bones crack and don't like it. Ugh, being human's too weird.

It'a almost as weird as being three years older than your imprint, and looking half a decade, at least, older than her. Or having the name 'Wolfie'. Whatever.

I guess just my whole life is messed up. Being born a shape shifting wolf, only knowing I could turn human after three years being a wolf an one year being a refusal sized wolf. Then finding out your true love was an ugly newborn baby. Nessie is much cuter now, but I cant see how you could call any newborn baby cute unless you are directly related. Or just a girl... Who knows? I just now she did not look pretty covered in blood and pretty much bald...

And then my life just gets weirder as my paws suddenly become to size of my head! Then again, looking at my dad, I can see why my paws are so big and why I'll be a giant when fully grown.

The awkward thing about my life is, I'm Wolfie, son of Jacob Black the Alpha of the Black pack. And Nessie is, Vanessa, daughter of Paul the soon-to-be alpha of the Uley pack, imprint to me and has the responsibility of birthing a new pack. We're meant to join the packs finally, but it'll be Nessie who decides whether we'll be lap dogs to vampures, or rise above them and finally destroy our enemy. Our future lies in the hands of a nine year old...

_Our elders are such great thinkers! _I think sarcastically.

"What's that, Wolfie?" Nessie asks, now wearing a blue and pink dress and done some twist thing with her hair.

"Just thinking aloud." I lie smoothly. I have a habit of speaking my thoughts so the pack don't hear my mind, I just continue it in human form. Little awkward at family parties when you say how bad the elders smell...


	5. Chapter 5: Bella

**This story is for my cat who had to be put to sleep last year.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Sorry again for how long this has taken! I hate writers block.**

* * *

Bella POV

I cried into my hands as my boss walked away.

Fired? Again?

I must have done someone wrong in a past life, because my life has been bad since I was seventeen.

It got better at some bits, like the birth of my treasure - my daughter, Nessie. But, since the loss of Paul only a few years ago, my life has been worse. Now, I'm a twenty nine year old, single mother, without a job.

I remember... I remember when I was younger, my future was so clear. I was to marry my love, Paul. Work and live with my wolf and look after kids if they came. I'd decided when I was only twelve that I was a stay at home mum. I'd known, even at that age, that I would have a long, strong and steady relationship before I had a child.

I took precautions, I denied Paul unprotected sex until we were above twenty. I made sure Paul was trustworthy. I made sure he didn't hide things from me, and that he couldn't. I made sure he knew what I wanted and needed, and that he was a good man.

Now look at me. I've broken all my promises, I might as well curl up and die. No one cares about me anyone - unless you count the pack. But that's only out of a promise. I'm best friends with Alpha Jacob. I ran with his pack before I met Paul. Then, it was Sam's pack who looked after me. After he betrayed me with HER, she was kicked from Jacob's pack and I was welcomed. It was amazing how compassionate my old friends were. I'd abandoned them, in a blink of an eye, and they'd accepted me back in less time.

I don't deserve friends like them.

Then there's Nessie. She's such a beautiful girl. She has a skin tone perfectly between Paul's and my own. It doesn't serve as a reminder. Her eyes are my colour - chocolate brown - not 'muddy' brown, as I once described Paul's. She has beautiful hair that is just darker than mine, and it falls in soft curls like my father's. I don't deserve her. She's too beautiful.

Sometimes, I think about giving her to Jake and Wolfie, for her to be brought up by them. She wouldn't come from a broken home, she'd have a loving family. I'd planned it all out once. I would drop her off, then drive and just keep going. Stop to fill up gas whenever I could, then get going again. I hadn't planned what I'd then do, because I didn't know where I'd end up. But I knew I would find a good job somewhere and live there. I'd send emails to Jake and request pictures of Nessie.

But I could never do it...

Then there's my parents... Charlie didn't approve of Paul. He wanted me to marry Jake, and didn't see why not. He actually said 'They have the same skin, same hair, same eyes, same accent, what's the difference?' It was then that I packed up and left. I moved in with Paul, and haven't talked to my father since. It was after I married Paul that I lost contact with my mother.

Phil had dumped her after she got drunk and had sex with another man. It wasn't just one time, which was what pissed him off most and threw off their engagement. They were meant to marry the next spring...

When she heard I'd married without telling her (it was a quiet wedding, just me, Paul, Jacob, Sam, Billy and Angela, my school friend). She flew to Forks and demanded I go back to Phoenix with her. She said that it was where I belonged. I got angry at her for trying to rule my life, and kicked her out my life for good.

I don't regret kicking my parents from my life, but I wish I was able to tell Nessie who her grandfather was and take her to his house. She only has Billy and Jacob as father and grandfather figures. I know Paul is always fucking HER whenever he looks after Nessie. Or doing something similar. I know because she always tells me how much they stink sometimes. I hate those two for that, and the court saying he has to see her so many days a week. Anyway, because of that I don't see him as a great father figure. As a friend, I'm disappointed in him. He has three children and he still acts like he's eighteen. If he hadn't left me for HER, I'd feel sorry for her. I would feel sorry for the twins too, if they weren't bastards born of HER.

Do I make it to obvious that I hate HER?

I sighed and picked my head up. I know my boss didn't want to fire me, but business has been bad and his had to let go of a lot of staff.

I go out to my car and just about to shut the door when I see Seth coming out of nowhere. I smiled as I got back out.

"What's up Seth?"

"Sammy phased."

My smile faded.


	6. Chapter 6: Bella, Wolfie

**This story is for my cat who had to be put to sleep last year.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**3 months since last chapter.**

* * *

BPOV

After searching hard, and going to many job interviews, three months later from when I was fire, I still had no job.

And what's worse, is that Paul has decided not to pay child support in that time. SHE had something to do with it - I was sure.

I looked at all the bills there was the pay, not knowing how to use what little money I still had. Mortgage or electricity? Heating or phone? Water or internet? Which would make sure Nessie didn't suffer?

I put my head in my hands, wondering again how my life had become so bad. My eyes moved to my cell phone and thoughts of my father came to mind. I still had the same cell phone from before I had Nessie - I was too busy while she was a baby and toddler to care about it and after that I just couldn't get a new one. It only had my parent's, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil and Angela's old number in it. Oh, and the Cullen house number. Jacob insisted I got that put in so I could always contact the pack. Some of the wolves had imprinted on "half-breeds" (half vampire, half human), so there was always some wolves in or around the house. Not many people know that, simply because (even though the wolf has no choice in who they imprint), the imprint is still part vampire and that is viewed as full vampire and therefore against the tribe law. Or something similar. It's all stupid to me.

Now I think about it, maybe I should call Jake. Nessie and Wolfie were at Paul's... or Billy's. God knows where that man I knew in high school went. He would never have left his child on someone's doorstep just because someone told him to.

I was almost glad his mother wasn't around, because I would've made her yank him by the ear and give him a good talking to!

Maybe it's just easily to be disappointed in your ex-husband though?

WPOV

'You're snoring!' Sammy chanted in his head until I woke up. I'd fallen asleep on some tree roots to have my usual nap and the pup thought it would be funny to wake me. I batted the smaller pup and rolled my large eyes at him.

'Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Have you found your happy thought yet?' I'd found that when phased as a wolf, you could have a very joyful memory that made you feel good whenever you thought about it, and it would phase you back to human. It was much easier than calming down; because it was instant. Some wolves just had a code word that they could think or hear and it would change them because of the link to the memory. We haven't found one for changing to wolves yet, since I haven't finished reading the legends.

Sammy shook his head. He hadn't been able to phase back for two months now. When he first phased, Bella had to come and calm him down. Seth dragged her from work! She had a close connection with all the wolves - she knew what all of us loved. She was so caring and motherly that it calmed it almost immediately. Can't say he was calm though when he opened his eyes to find he was naked in front of Bella!

After that, Bella came down a few times to get him to calm, but she hasn't been able to come for the last two months, so we've been stuck trying to get him to calm down. Or in my case, help him find his special memory.

'Maybe I don't have any joyful memories...' Spammy thought sadly.

'Well, what makes you happy?' I asked.

I saw a flash of something in his head then he was blocking it out. He had an odd look on his face - sheepish?

I questioned him and he grew nervous. 'I guess, when I annoy Nessie. I always say I hate her, but I love her really.' I felt that usual pang of jealousy - she was my imprint after all! - but when I looked in his mind I was relieved when I saw him loving her as a cousin. Or more, a sister. He liked being the annoying older brother to her.

'Try and find a memory of you two that always make you laugh or smile. It may work.'

He didn't like my suggestion but tried it. I watched silently as he flicked through memories of Nessie. Some of all three of us , others of just the two of them and memories and watching us two on the beach from a distance. Those confused me - it made him sad...

'Do you have some of your friends at school? Just a thought.' I suggested and reassured.

Sammy slipped - I saw him at school and he was getting bullied. Nessie had told me that he hung out with the bullies at school, but even though he was bigger and mentally older, he was made to do their work and bully younger kids. In one memory - I saw that they were threatening him with Nessie...

Both of us grew angry and released growls at that. I quickly checked and made sure no other wolf (from either pack) was listening or watching. No wolf.

Sammy had a thought (not a memory) of sticking up and protecting Nessie. At that - he phased!

I smile a Wolfie grin. Yes, I had a grin named after me! Courtesy of Bella.

I phased back and we both changed into our cut off jeans then did our handshake. It was much easier to do now, since he was growing taller and faster.

"Well done! Even if your 'phase-back' is of my imprint - at least you are protecting her where I can't." I smiled.

Sammy chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess!" He chuckled to himself.

We headed back to the Cullen house - in case there was any extra food - the quick way. We found some cool slices of pizza (not that they'd be warm anyway because of our average body temperature) and finish them off. No wolf I usually talk to is here, so I go back to the woods and head to La Push, remembering to run through the river since Nessie hates the smell of Vampire. It's funny - I smelt it all the time and even though I should hate it, it's not so bad once you get past the burning of your nose. That sounds harder than it is, but it just takes time to adjust to it I guess.

It's only now I notice it's dark out. I'm definitely Mr Observant today!

I speed up after washing in the river. I quickly dry from the wind and my body heat. I just want to get home now!

I find myself in Nessie's room in no time - thank goodness!

I change and phase. Jumping onto her bed carefully, so as not to wake her. I curl up around her - noticing I must have grown again since half my leg is hanging off the bed...

Oh well!


	7. Chapter 7

**This story is for my cat who had to be put to sleep last year.**

**Tell me what you think! (More bad than good this chapter...)**

**I know - several months disappearance. No excuses, sorry.**

**Anyone want to see into Paul's head next chapter?**

* * *

Life sucks.

I watched as my mother drove away, hoping for work outside Forks. Uncle Jacob had given mom enough money to get a plane to nearly anywhere - if she needed it. There was just no work for her here. I've heard everyone say that she should've gone into publishing. That she should've spread her wings further than La Push. That she shouldn't have married so young. Then they look at me and realise I can hear them. Then they realise I know what they're going to say next; that she shouldn't have given me life! That mom should never have had me and lived her 'dreams' and built a career.

But I know all she ever wanted to be was ha good mother. And she is. She's my mother, the best mom ever!

I try not to care when they say it, when I hear the whispers, when I look into their eyes and know what they're thinking. But I always ended up running away and crying...

It took hours for Sammy and Wolfie to find me the first time I ran away.

Now here I sit, surrounded by people I don't know. Not really. I never got to know Uncle Jacob and his wife Lizzie. Wolfie usually played with me outside, brought me in to eat then brought me home. Little conversation in between. The more I think about it, the more I wonder how many people I don't know that I should.

I know most of the Black's, all of the Clearwater's and most of the wolves.

At least there's always people I know.

* * *

My tenth birthday went by like any other day.

I received a card from mom and a small box of sweets and a big hug and a charm for my necklace from Wolfie. Uncle Jacob did try to bake a cake, but he ended up nearly burning the house down. Then we had to go to hospital because Aunt Lizzie burnt her whole arm when Uncle Jacob's attempt at cooking dinner jumped out the pan and hit her...

All in all a rather eventful birthday. But it wasn't the same.

I finished my wolf head carving the day after my birthday. Then it was school for the next five days and everything was calming down.

That is, until Sammy phased at school...

Sammy had grown taller and stronger, appearing to have grown to the size of a teenager over the few weeks he'd had to be taken out of school.

When he came back, he wasn't accepted and called names. Some girls tried to get his attention, but after a rant about them only liking him because of his body, they became hostile.

So it was just me and him.

We now had to be home schooled. There were few others on the reservation that may phase, but, like Uncle Embry, some had unknown fathers, and they were having to be watched carefully. I was being to show signs of anger, mostly because of my parents - or more, lack thereof - and just all things in general. Wolfie had been a great help, but there's not much my big brother could do in these times. He knew who he was, who is parents were, what he was expected to be, and how he could be who he wanted to be. I didn't even, truly, know whether I would be a wolf. I didn't have the anger like Sammy described, I didn't feel the heat or my limbs trembling - trying to change into my inner wolf. I didn't growl or snarl occasionally, but you could say that was just because everyone around me now did so too.

And then there was the pressure from the packs and the vampires.

The Uley (soon to be Lahote) pack had become restless. They wanted the union sooner rather than later, even if is already been imprinted on, and they hated the idea of me being in the Black Pack.

Well too little too late, I say.

* * *

Bored from doing easy maths (just some simple algebra) I went outside into the woods.

I taken to wearing simple clothing, just in case I ever did unexpectedly phase. It wasn't suited to walking great distances, but it's have to do.

I found myself crossing the border not long after. Why wasn't a wolf following me? It was disorienting, not being followed, but I decided I loved the freedom. The wind felt softer on my cheeks and my stride had more of a skip. I was free!

... Until I reached Uley Pack territory...

I hadn't gone here intentionally, I just… ended up here. The stench was horrible, like someone pouring bleach down my nose and mouth, but I kept walking.

Now I sensed wolves following me. I didn't know them, but they knew me. Two travelled behind me and soon another two appeared and flanked my sides. To me, they appeared emotionless. They looked like robots - soulless. They guided me and led me to the place I'd never wanted to go.

I snarl left my lips as we left the trees and the vampire house was in my sight. The stench burned my nostrils and nearly made me choke. Idly, I wondered why I hadn't phased. Don't most wolves change at just the faintest trail of vampire?

Maybe I was just used to it, from trips past the border.

"Vanessa!" I swallowed as the booming, angry voice of my father came from behind me.

Turning slowly and watching my feet, I answered quietly. "Yes?" The wolves beside me had taken a more protective stance around me. I wonder why that was.

I push the thought from my mind as quickly as it had come and focused on my father.

"What are you doing here?" I simply shrugged. "Dan? Esperanza?" My father looked at both in turn in question. He stood tall over them in human, something I hadn't noticed, and realised they were young.

I knew Sam and Emily Uley had three children before both died: Dan, Mike and Esperanza.

Dan was black coated, like his father, but wasn't as strong yet, or as terrifying. He didn't appear to have the same hard expression or occasional glare that mother had once told me about.

Esperanza appeared more like her father in her expression, even if she had never met him. Her coat was lighter, however, and I could see little blond patches around her face and legs. Her coat reminded me of an Australian border collie.

They both turned to my father with a growl and indicated to the vampire house.

So I was going to be dinner to the vampires?

The brother and sister turned together and both started guiding, or more pushing, me to the large house. Already there were some vamps visible through the glass wall. The ones I knew to be the Cullen's were standing in the doorway, waiting.

Well, this'll be fun...


	8. Chapter 8: Paul

**This story is for my cat who had to be put to sleep last year.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Since there were so many reviews from the last few chapters (how I didn't see them, I don't know!) I decided to post this as soon as I could! (And I added a little PxB coz I'm evil!)**

**Oh, and to guest reviewer: Thank you! Your reviews keep making me smile! :)**

**Anyway, here's the Paul POV chap! :)**

* * *

There is a fine and solid difference between me and basically everyone, and everything in the universe. Unlike them, I don't plague myself with "what if"'s and "if only"'s, I just get on and don't regret. Anything.

But in this moment, I decided to break that barrier between myself and the universe.

I wondered how much different my life would have been if I'd never agreed to go to that drink with the pack without Bella.

Ah, Bella. My sweet Bella. It hurt to think of her, or more, the absence of her. I'd had many wonderfully long years with her, but they felt like centuries ago. Without her, my life had become a sick, twisted and dull existence.

And then there was Nessie, our beautiful daughter.

Nessie was the small light in my existence that gave me hope; gave me life. But it felt like I was rubbing salt into an open wound every time she left to go home.

I felt I would, in fact, infinitely regret that night and every night since. I'm a coward: a huge butt-kicking cowardly wolf! I'd never told Bella what or how it happened that night. Instead of telling her and begging for her forgiveness and infinite love, I just broke her heart and shattered my soul with it. Since then there's been the lose, the ache.

Leah was constantly around to distract me. I knew she had me wrapped up tight and took advantage of my heartbreak. I'd turned into a mean shadow of a man. And worse of all, I was a terrible father. Leah, who I could only ever describe for what she was - a female dog - had spiked my drink on that night. I had no recollection of the night, but she told me in the morning and filled my head with, what I now knew to be, lies. Lies about Bella: how she was having affairs with the pack; how she was the the one ruining our marriage; how what I did was justified; how our married was going to break apart soon anyway; how I'd be left with nothing. And I believed her! Stupid, arrogant, jealous and selfish me! I knew, even then, that there was no better than Bella. She was what kept me grounded. She was the only thing in my mind when people talked of love or happiness. Heck, she was the only thing ever in my mind!

Hearing a crack, I look down at my hands. The kitchen counter, which I hadn't realised I was gripping to keep my arms from shaking, had crack under my strong grip.

Tilting my head in curiosity, I gripped it tighter. A piece snap off in my hand. I examined it with a glare and threw it over my shoulder. I heard it hit soft flesh and chuckled.

Let the brats get splinters, it's not like anyone loves them anyway. They're not even mine!

People believed those brats to be mine, why else would I stay with Leah? However, they were actually so random dude from another reservation that Leah had found. She didn't think I knew, but she hadn't realised she'd let it slip once when we were both phased.

I huffed and headed out, ignoring the crying of the two brats. It was my turn to patrol the La Push border. My pack border was around La Push and most of Forks, while Jacob's vamp-loving pack covered the Cullen area. There were many vampires in that area, and many were 'recovering' human drinkers. They had to be kept in control.

* * *

On patrol, I heard the rumours. It couldn't be true. It can't be! She wouldn't...

I raced forward, having to see from myself.

And there she was.

En route to leaving Forks, Bella drove slowly in the truck I brought as a birthday gift years ago, back when I didn't have much money to start with. I ran alongside her truck. I couldn't let her go. No. It was too soon! She couldn't leave me, not here, not with Leah!

I watched helplessly as she carried and eventually have to pull over. She got out her car and walked around to lean on the passenger side. She tried to breathe deeply, to stop her sobs. I had a clear view of her face. Though she wasn't young anymore, she was far more beautiful than any of my memories. Her eyes sparkled chocolate brown, her skin glowed pale (although, some bits of her face red from her crying) and her lips, though parted and slightly covered in snot, looked more kissable than I ever remembered. I longed to cup her cheeks with my warm hands and just hold her. I longed to comfort her.

I didn't want her to leave, she had to stay!

I phased and pulled on my shorts. I walked back to where I could see her. Her sobs had become uncontrollable and she was now curled up against her truck, her face tucked behind her knees. In that moment, she looked so fragile and helpless.

I was crouched down in front of her before I knew what was happening. "Bella?" I almost smiled at how soft my voice sounded. It sounded… kind. At least to my ears.

She looked up with so much emotion in her eyes. There was hope. There was fear. There was sadness. And worst of all, there was heartbreak. Six years, and still I was hurting her.

She reached out tentatively with a hand and placed it on my chest. I didn't move or breathe, I didn't want to stop her in anyway. I wanted to remember this, her touch. It sent electric sparks to my very soul, awakening the shattered pieces.

Her hand moved around to my back and she shoved me forward to her. I hadn't been expecting her sudden surge of strength.

She sobbed into my neck and her tears fell from her cheek and down my neck.

I don't know how long I held her, but I cherished it as long as I could.

"Why?" She whispered.

"I saw you in your trunk and wondered why Vamessa wasn't-"

"No." She placed her other hand on my chest and finally met my eyes. "Why did you stop the child support? If you weren't working if understand, but-" I cut off her rambling.

"I never stopped it." I furrowed my brow. No one had access to my details. No one except... "I'll kill her!" I ground out and nearly leapt up to do so then.

"Who?"

"Who'd you think? That dog called Leah, of course!"

"What does she have to do with it?"

"Everything! She probably put her name on documents and other shit and somehow managed to cancel the payments, the cow!" Bella slapped me, quite hard for her, on the chest. "Hey!"

"No swearing!" I looked at her like she was crazy and she blushed and lowered her gaze, biting her lip too. "Habit... Of course, you wouldn't know though." She snapped at the end and pushed me away.

I stood silent as she got back in her trunk. She looked at me, expectedly, for a second, before reigniting the ignition and driving away.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, hours after she had driven away.

* * *

Patrolling was good, good for me. It made me focus; on the sights and smells around me. I had to keep my head silent to avoid the worsened pain. Knowing she wasn't even in La Push was worse than anything. I had no idea where she was - if she was even alive! - I didn't know anything.

I scent hit me like a ton of bricks. Vanessa's.

Four other wolves also, two from mine and two from Jacob's vampire-hugging pack. What was going on?

It seemed as though Vanessa had walked most of the way alone, and then joined the other four. I followed their trail, not caring that I was now in enemy land and that the stench burnt my lungs and nose worse than any bleach or fire.

I sprinted at full speed to the Cullen house.

I phased easily and pulled my shorts on even faster.

Esperanza and Dan flanked my daughter.

"Vanessa?" I shouted, still walked powerfully towards them.


	9. Chapter 9

**This story is for my cat who had to be put to sleep last year.**

**Tell me what you think! **

**Thank you to those who reply as guest reviewers. I wish I could reply personally but :(**

**I should be sleeping while writing (and proof reading) most of this, so sorry if it's in Egyptian hieroglyphs or something.**

* * *

_Do vampires go to Hell?_

I hope so. I don't see how they couldn't.

Their red and orange eyes glare at me, so I glare back as best I can. Esperanza and Dan keep pushing my back. I wonder if members of the Uley pack have already started being vamp-lovers. Then I guess it's only fair since some of the Black pack have started hating the vampires...

_You didn't hear that from me, agreed!?_

A roar comes from somewhere, I don't really know where. It sounds close, wolffish, but also _bearish_.

It's when I choke on the next roar that I realise it come from _me_.

_Well that's normal... _

Vampire roars come from inside the house, but there's the sound of something smashing after a smaller female member of the Cullen's disappear from my view and the roars stop short.

I stop another roar in my chest, holding my breath against the roar and the stench.

A final, hard push from Esperanza or Dan sends me falling onto my knees at the end of the steps leading into the house. I also lose my breath and actually choke on the stench for a moment. It's a blur after that, but I'm aware of strong and harsh hands on my upper arms before I'm dumped heavily on a medical table. I rub my upper arms and stop myself from rubbing my butt, while glaring at the vampires around me.

I jump down from the table, "A simple 'Hello, welcome to your painful torture and death' wouldn't been less frightening, thanks." _Oh, it burns!_

A deep chuckle from a huge vampire starts before I'm finished and I centre my glare on him. "Calm it, Shorty." He says and raises his hands. Like it makes him any less scary.

"Emmett." The one I guess to be the leader warns the bigger one. He turns to me, once Emmett takes a step back, with what I suppose could be a gentle smile. "My name is Carlisle," _Yeah, he's the leader._ "You have no reason to be afraid." I snort. Carlisle looks to one of the other Cullen's.

"She's like Bella, I can only hear some parts of her thoughts." _Mind reader. Edmund? Edgar? Ed..? _"Edward." He answers with a half smile. I glare and huff, crossing my arms.

"Nessie, you have no need to fear us. We want to help you-"

"Vanessa." I interrupt Carlisle. "Only people I like can call me Nessie, and since we're mortal enemies and all, I think that immediately excuses you from being liked by me."

"Very well, Vanessa. We simply want to help you, in preparation for becoming a wolf." I snort, but he continues. "I understand that your cousin, Samuel, recently phased for the first time. It's also come to my attention that your mother has gone away to find work elsewhere, correct?" I notice Edward turn his head in surprise towards Carlisle. As if he didn't know, or something. I nod in answer, wanting to get to the point. "Is it also correct that your mother chose to leave you with Jacob Black?" Edward snarls at the mention of Uncle Jacob, so I snarl back. We glare at each other until he eventually looks away.

_I won out on a glare contest with a vampire! Aw, yeah!_

"Don't celebrate too much. It's annoying." Edward mumbles.

I snarl again and turn back to Carlisle. "Yeah, I'm living with my uncle Jacob. My dad has his dog ugly twins and wife to look after, so he couldn't find time for his first born." I shrug. "So I went to live with my imprint." I shrug, again. _Wait, why'd I just tell them all that?_

"Jasper, she noticed." Edward mumbles. It probably wasn't meant for me to hear, but I can't help having awesome senses. "Your imprint?"

I start to answer, but Carlisle coughs unnecessarily, just to get attention. "Thank you, now," He suddenly looks like a businessman about to reveal some great breakthrough, or whatever businessmen do... He looks professional, I think, is what I mean.

_I hate being dumb. _

Edward chuckles. I glare. This is all seeming very repetitive now.

"...because of all that we've decided that you shall be taken into our care." _Wait, what?_ I've missed like a whole conversation! "It's been agreed with the Clearwater Pack-"

"Clearwater Pack? There isn't a Clearwater Pack! Just the Black Pack and the Uley-soon-to-be-Lahote Pack." I state matter-of-factly. I think... What does that even mean?

"Did I say Clearwater Pack? Oh, I meant Black. I cleared things up with Seth Clearwater as communicator, I must have been confused for a minute there." He smiles, but it's more forced than before.

"Pin her!"

"What?" The question is barely out my mouth before I'm being pinned down and a cloth clamped against my mouth and nose. I fight and fight, but I end up blacking out anyway.


	10. Chapter 10: Edward

**This story is for my cat who had to be put to sleep last year.**

**Tell me what you think! **

**Quick update because I'm a bored insomniac with too many ideas! :)**

* * *

**EPOV **

This kid has to be a joke.

I can see Isabella and Lahote in her, but she doesn't look like either of them at the same time. She looks… like herself, I guess.

Standing hearing others thoughts, while trying to concentrate on hers alone is difficult. Usually thoughts flow easily like a river. When I first met Isabella, I described it as a huge boulder blocking that river flowing. I thought, with time, that whatever blocked her thoughts would eventually break. But thoughts aren't rivers, water finds its way through cracks in rock, or find a different root. That's how I would describe Vanessa's thoughts - some get around the boulder and become voices in my head, albeit they're quiet. Sometimes I'm not sure if I miss them, or if they're simply not there.

The little whispers from her brain almost make me smile. It's clear she's more mature mentally for her age than average. She thinks things through quickly too, for the most part she seems to keep up with us. And when she doesn't, she manages to accurately guess what it was she missed. She's almost intriguing.

However, she isn't as much as Isabella. Isabella was a challenge, like climbing a mountain, whereas Vanessa is just a gentle hill.

Her mind is the only clear link I see between her and Isabella.

_Maybe it's just denial._

I nearly snort. I examine her again, just out of curiosity, mostly.

Nope, no connection.

This girl in front of me is just a mutt.

Suddenly her thoughts flow to me, and if it were possible I'd say they knocked me over. The burst soon ended, but it was enough. She was seeing though Carlisle's slip up which then had to be followed up with a lie.

"Pin her!" I shout, now knowing there was no way of her cooperating with us willingly.

* * *

The girl is out for two minutes and seventeen seconds less than Alice predicted, which isn't much of a surprise since the girl is part werewolf. Alice struggles to see around the wolves, never mind actually see one, even if they haven't phased yet.

Speaking of which, that has to happen pretty soon. The Union of the Black and Uley pack is more vital than ever, thanks to a certain Clearwater b-

My thoughts are cut of by whispering thoughts, coming from beside me. She's weak, and thirsty. I actually have to remind myself that she needs water, not blood.

I'm hesitant to leave her side, I'm her guard while the others hunt with some of the new vampires. It's been hectic around her, trying to keep them all under our laws without completely taking away their free will. There would be a bloodbath, literally.

Even if she does stink of dog, she still has a beating, semi-human heart and a body full of blood. I'm also aware of the fact that one bite and she, and all our hopes, are dead.

A red-head vampire called Victoria appears out of nowhere and hands me a glass of water. _I hide from danger. _She thinks, and disappears.

I place the drink beside Isabella's daughter and fold my arms across my chest. There's a soft thank you, but I don't know if it's her talking or thinking.

"Now you're awake, are you willing to cooperate?" I watch her expression as she slowly remembers, or realises, where she is and who I am.

_Mind reader. _

"One and only." I give her my signature half smile. "I almost like you, you keep up."

She shrugs, "I'm the daughter of a werewolf. What did you expect? Me to be completely thick?"

I shrug back, relaxed.

Her nostrils flare and she snorts - something I'd seen some other wolves do, but only in wolf form - as if that would help with the smell.

_...burns. _

I chuckle. "You smell like a dog, I'm just thankful it wasn't raining today. It takes forever to get the stench out the house."

"At least I don't smell like strong, horrible bleach." She uses her t-shirt sleeve to breathe through. "What am I doing here? And who exactly are you?"

"We want to help you, although on our terms." I raise an eyebrow at her growl.

"Can't people just say things straight? You know, as it is? It's like I have to decide what everyone says! Is that what's it's like being an adult? Talking in riddles?" Well that's an odd turn of conversation.

"Depends. Sometimes yes, sometimes no."

"I think like would be better if everyone said it straight and simple."

"Ah, yes, but then where would we be?" She raises a brow, but I shake my head. "Think about it."

Vanessa slides of the bed after sitting up and toes the floor with her shoe, thinking. But I can't hear her thoughts, other than the odd incoherent whisper. "So, what are your terms?" She looks up at me, without a glare for once.

"I think I'll wait for the others to get back first." I lean back in my chair, fully prepared to wait however long they'll be.

* * *

**AN:**

**Just wanted to say that this is now maybe 50% done, but I'm doing a sequel and thinking about a prequel. Should I? **

**(Also, this was originally less than three hundred words and I tried to make it longer, which is why it's all being prolonged at the end!)**

**To guest reviewer:**

**Just wanted to say that, yes Paul is definitely Nessie's father. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**This story is for my cat who had to be put to sleep last year.**

**Tell me what you think! **

**Warning: mention of needles and blood. (Just in case anyone hates needles and/or blood). **

**Sorry for the wait, I do editing for a RL friend and it is taking forever. There is also pressure from school, but I'm not using that as an excuse since if it weren't for the pressure of finishing nearly everything early, then I wouldn't have had time to write this at all! So, really, I guess all I can say is I'm so so sorry! I'm also sorry for this too-long AN...**

* * *

The ground beneath my feet makes little to no noise as I move my weight from one foot to the other. "I really don't see how this is going to do anything!" I shouted, even though they would probably hear me whisper.

Maybe I was becoming more stubborn, and that was why I didn't like this idea. I admit, I haven't been as cooperative as I used to be. Or, was I just a total pushover when I was younger? Who knows, either way I'm not willingly cooperating or liking this idea for some reason.

Or maybe it's just a stupid idea. It may be an idea from vamps, who use full percent of their brains and even a human with practically no brain can become a pretty smart vampire, but that doesn't mean that they're brilliant at idea making. _Did I just completely justify how they aren't idiots? _

Or, maybe, I just hate vampires.

* * *

The largest vampire of the Cullen's charges at me at full speed. He's going so fast, all I have to do is take a bored step to the side and he zooms straight past me. Sighing, I think about sitting down when I hear him spin and try and charge again. Actually, I don't think about it, I do sit down.

He flies over me, his arms grabbing at empty air where I had once stood. He lands on his hands and lets himself fall on his side, causing a hole in the ground and rocks to scatter around.

"If you really want me to phase you're gonna want to at least do something less boring." I mutter, examining my nails for emphasis. "Or maybe if you didn't tell me-or just make it plain obvious-what you're going to try, it'd be better?" I stand, wanting to go home.

"You can't leave, Vanessa, you know that." I growl under my breath at Carlisle's words.

"Look, my wolf growls and snarls at you, isn't that proof enough that I hate you? Your stupid plan has no way of working, especially since you told me what you're trying to do. Wasn't it ninety-nine point three percent chance of failure?" The last part was just an anger outburst, but now I wonder how accurate that actually is.

"Listen, little princess," Edward is suddenly in my face. He is the fastest vampire, so it's not too much of a surprise. "This plan is the only one that will work. Your wolf right now is unpredictable. You could phase any day, and then it would be too la-Vanesa!" I'd started moving my mouth to mimic him, showing I didn't care what he was saying and I just wanted to be rude to him, which for some reason highly offended him.

"Sorry if I don't understand your want for power," Edward growled to try and interrupt but I continued, "But I refuse to be a part of this! I refuse to be a piece in your chess game! I'm a person, and though I may have thought my responsibilities were simple when I was younger, I know what they are now. So, your services aren't needed, so get out my face and let me go home!" I grow louder and louder with each word, so now I'm panting and the back of my mouth slightly hurts. I don't usually shout, scream. Launch out in childish laughter, yes. But shout, no.

* * *

I'm not allowed to go home. I'm not allowed to eat. I'm not allowed to drink. I'm not allowed to sleep more than an hour a day.

But, what I am allowed to do is phase, then they promise to feed, water and let me have the longest bath in history(since they aren't letting me wash either!).

My wolf just won't take over though. My body refuses to phase and it's so tiring that I don't even care right now that one of the vampires is charging straight at me. I don't care that they're going to hit me straight in the chest. I don't care that it's going to hurt. I don't care that it's probably going to break a lot of my bones. I don't care that it feels like a concrete wall just fell on me. I don't care that I can feel my ribs break and snap.

I don't care that my wolf refuses to help me.

* * *

Consistent beeping, which annoys the heck out of me, wakes me. I don't want to leave the comforting dark, or the painless void that is unconsciousness. I don't want to join the light and feel the pain.

Surprisingly, there is no pain. Unless you count the needles in my arm.

I open my eyes to bright light and close my eyes again. I use my other senses instead. I run my free hand around me and I think I'm in a hospital bed.

I'm guessing the beeping is some heart or breathing monitor.

From my dry mouth, I guess I haven't woken up to ask for water already and forgotten about it. Mum says that used to happen a lot when I was little.

Mum...

I feel a sudden rage. I'll probably _never_ see her again because of _these __suckers_. I'd hate to think, if she's been told of my 'disappearance', how much she'd be worrying about me. I hope she's with uncle Jacob and Wolfie.

Oh god, Wolfie.

We haven't been apart for more than a few hours - ever. I was a newborn when he imprinted, and he hasn't left me side since.

I suddenly feel so weak and lonely, well, more than before. I need him, I need my best friend, my brother! He's my only constant. I need him!

"Who?"

_More rage, more red, more flames._

I sit straight upright and bolt. I feel the needle in my arm rip open my skin, but I'm free once it's out. I'm surprisingly quick, so quick that I whiz past Edward without even his fast reflexes grabbing me. I'm out the door in seconds and bolting down the stairs.

I'm nearly at the bottom of this floor when I run into a wall.

It's not a vamp, it's an actual wall. My vision's gone blurry and, before I know it, I'm on the floor. But my determination can't be second and I drag my body down the stairs, somehow not falling.

I'm down the stairs surprisingly quickly. I reach the front door and reach to open it. But, I fall. I fall in such a way that I see where I've come from. There's blood - everywhere. Everything I've touched, every step I crawled down, every inch of floor I dragged myself along - soaked with blood.

I can see my arm is now, slowly, starting to heal. How could I have lost so much and still be conscious?

Rage floods me again. It's those vampires. They've starved me and weakened me. I probably have such little iron in my blood that my body can't clot the wound as fast as it should.

I begin to cry.

I reach for the door again and see my arm is actually shaking. My whole body is.

No...

I can't give them what they want.

I claw at the door, smearing it with the blood on my hands but I don't care.

The door eventually opens. I drag myself again, and I'm on the lawn before my strength gives up. I'm a shaking heap of flesh. My wolf wanting to change me and make me stronger, but me wanting to not give the vamps what they want. They can't...

Tears and the blood from my skin slowly get washed away as it started to rain.

I take a final breath, and allow the change to happen.

It's slow, and almost comforting. My body changes, and pains I didn't even realise we're there before fade away as my body changes to the shape it wants to be in.

My fur is long, like my hair. But, I like it. It's a comforting blanket; keeping me warm and dry.

My breaths come out in puffs and I growl as I see the Cullen's coming towards me slowly. I arm is now fully healed, and I find I have more strength. I can fight them!

I just don't know if I can defeat them.

* * *

**AN: Just wondering, did anyone expect Nessie to say or act different? I'm trying to form her personality correct to what I have planned for the sequel, but I'm thinking I'm changing her too much. Any question, just PM or review and I'll answer as soon as I see! :) Again, sorry for the wait for this!**

**Also, just wanted to say (you can skip past this) that the scene when Nessie was shaking but not allowing her wolf to take over was inspired by an event today. I horse ride with some friends, and my friends horse wouldn't canter. So, (since I'm stupid and reckless) I chased her horse with mine and threatened to canter my horse. Since I was encouraging my horse and my friend's horse, my horse was getting really confused. He kept wanting to do what I was asking him (coz he's a good boy!), but then I'd have to stop him from cantering since I didn't want him to get hurt. Anyway, my friend's horse eventually cantered when her followed me and my horse got to canter! I won't share stories often, but when I do I'll put them down here so they won't put anyone off the story! :) Ill post next chapter later today, my food here! xD**


	12. Chapter 12

**This story is for my cat who had to be put to sleep last year.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Warning: Torture/electrocution, confinement, chains...**

**If anyone thinks I should change the rating, please say! I think it's kinda border line, but I'm not sure. :/**

**Don't worry if you're confused - you're meant to be. Usually I'm not good at keeping things secret, so I've been more secretive than I probably should've been. I'll reveal everything now, since last chapter was too long and confusing. **

* * *

The ground beneath me is metal, and I feel chains around my arms and leg.

I struggle and stumble in my new body, but after I'm on my feet, I know what to do. I release a snarl and crash against the side of the cage. I slash my claws against the bars, testing the strength of the chains that hold me. It's dark outside the cage, but I can hear many breathing patterns and very hushed barely-there voices.

Stupid vamps.

Speaking of vamps, one flicks on a light so that a tunnel covers me. Another slowly walks forward, maybe two but my senses are too muffled from unconsciousness to tell the difference correctly.

It's female, average height with straight ginger hair. Her scent burns my more-sensitive nose. She smiles at me, like she thinks she's my friend. She slowly steps forward and wraps a hand around the bar. I slash at her hand, knowing my claws will reach, but she knew it was coming and takes her hand away.

_I won't be a chess piece. I won't be a chess piece. _

Kicking at the bars, I find my back feet are less restrained than my front.

"Please, we mean not to hurt you."

_Yeah, right. _I growl at her in response.

The vamp sighs and closes her eyes, like she's thinking something over in her head. When she opens them, it's clear her decision is made. I can almost detect pity in her eyes. "Kate." She whispers.

Another female comes forward, so fast I nearly don't see it. She easily slips through the bars and wraps her arms around me. I would panic about her crushing my ribs, but I feel like I'm tied up to a main electric power supply. My body jerks and wriggles, then thrashes and slashes at everything. But, my claws get no grip.

I try, and try to throw her off, but my strength is failing.

I want to scream, I want to shout. I want to plead, but I can't. They'll have won. I let loose painful howls of agony, I can't stop them. My throat burns, it feels like I've been here, suffering, for years. I hate vamps. I'll never join them. I'll _never_ be their army leader.

_I'll never join the packs._ I force the thought out to anyone that'll hear it.

_'Nessie?!' _A voicesounds in my head. I can't even find the energy now to answer, never mind figure out who the speaker is. I let out a final, weak bark before my eyes roll into the back of my head and even my brain is uncontrollable.

* * *

I don't know when I eventually became unconscious. But, I'm conscious now, and there's food!

It meat—raw meat—but I'm too hungry to care. There's water too, but only a little.

I keep eating, even when I hear the ginger vampire walking towards me again.

A cold hand touches my head suddenly and I snap at it as quickly as I can. The movement makes my vision blurry and I stumble.

"I apologise, my friend. If you weren't so stubborn, we'd give you whatever you want. We only want cooperation." I growl. _Yeah, right._

_Nessie?_

_Sammy?!_ I recognise his voice now.

_Nessie, where are you? I'm coming to get you!_

_You can't, Sammy, I don't know where I am._ I explain.

_What do you mean?_

_I mean, I don't know where I am, idiot!_

_But, you ran off. _He's confused.

_Something—or someone—drew me to the Cullen house. They wanted me to phase, because they believe in some rubbish they found about pups, like us. I phased-actually I don't even know how long ago it was when I phased. After I phased, I woke up in this cage. _I sense another wolf join us, and I find myself really hoping its Wolfie. _How long have I been... gone? _I continue.

_Whose that? _A deep voice asks, I don't recognise it.

_Um... _Sammy doesn't seem to know who to answer. He almost seems too scared to think.

_It's me, Nessie._ I answer.

_Nessie... _Suddenly I see myself, over my ten years of life, through a pair of eyes that always watched me.

_Wolfie! _I almost bark my excitement, then remember where I am. The images quickly cut out, having been interrupted._ I have to go, if I can phase back at all. I'm sorry. _

_Nessie, no!_ Is the last thing I hear before I block it all out. I focus on happy memories, memories of Wolfie and I helping out mum. Or just the three of us together. Then, a young childhood image, blurred and slightly distorted. One of my parents, looking down at me with love.

This, instantly, calms me and fills me with happiness. I phase smoothly into my human body, and sit with my knees tucked into my chest.

"I will never cooperate _with you_. Or _any_ of your kind."

"Vanessa, nice to see your face again." Edward appears from the shadows and covers me in a large blanket. He then chains my wrists and feet to ones I hadn't noticed before, since the others had slipped straight off. I don't know why he bothers, I have no strength to move with.

"You will cooperate. You have no strength left to fight us with. Just join us, and you'll be free." The female's voice is almost soothing, like a cool glass of water on a hot day.

"How..." I shake my head, because my vision is blurry again from a headache. "How can I be free if I'm a servant to you?"

The female sighs. "You will join us eventually. Until then, I'm afraid, you must be given your punishment." She stands straighter and waves a hand at someone in the darkness. I hear a door open and the footsteps of someone leaving. "The others will be joining us in a moment. For now, you'll be wanting to phase. Your friends are anxious and I'm sure you'll want to talk to them. You have ten minutes, then your punishment begins. You may as well remain in your wolf form, your anger at your pain will cause you to phase anyway."

I feel enough anger in me from her arrogant words to phase, but I don't. Not immediately, at least. I give myself two minutes before conjuring images that would anger me. I phase once I begin thinking of mum.

_Whose there? _Sammy.

_It's me again, Nessie. Please though, everyone who is here, phase out. _

_Why? _It's the deep voice in my head again, Wolfie. It makes me want to cry. How long have I been gone?

_You've been gone months, Nessie. Actually, now I think about it, I remember feeling your presence for a while. But, you were unconscious. _Sammy pauses_. Dodo brain here didn't believe me when I suggested the presence being a new pup, or even you. He was so depressed without you, it made him a pessimist. _

_Anyway, _I can see Sammy through Wolfie's eyes and tell how hard his glare is. _Why do you want us to phase out?_

_They're..._ I pause, looking around me as vampires slowly enter. I don't think my time is up yet though. _They're going to torture me, punish me. They want me to join them, which basically means they want me to join the packs with you, Wolfie. Then, they want me to command the packs to do as they wish. Kill vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, hybrids and even humans on their command... _

_Don't give in! _Sammy.

_How can they do that? _Wolfie.

_I'm trying, Sammy, but I'm already weak. They just can, but I can't let them control me. I won't! _My breathing is getting harder, and I wonder if my time is out.

_Just... Go... _My thoughts are slow. My brain feels like it's not in my body anymore. Like it's not anywhere. I'm finding it harder and harder to breathe.

I feel Sammy phase out, but Wolfie doesn't. I feel it immediately, how he can't. His bond with me demands he stays as close to me as possible. To break this small connection, would break him.

"Benjamin. Enough now, she's finished." I leap forward, as if I'd been held in suspension, as I realise I can breathe again. "Benjamin." There's a much colder tone to the ginger females voice now, I can tell my torture is coming. "Fire."

* * *

Years, months, weeks, days, hours, seconds. Why do we track time in such ways? Why do people make light of how little time they have? Why don't they live it?

My tears had dried up days - or is it weeks? - ago. Vampire after vampire had come forward with someway of hurting me. None beat the one they called Benjamin. His ability to burn away my fur, but not my skin terrified me. His ability to suck all the air from my body terrified me. His ability to hold me in the air in a ball of water terrified me. His ability to crush my bones one at a time with the earth terrified me. He terrified me.

But what terrified me most, was how kind he really was. Every time he hurt me, he'd apologise either before or afterwards. Every night, or what I thought of as night (which is when the vampires leave the room to let me rest), Benjamin would stay, gently stroke my fur and sometimes, somehow, he'd sneak me a bit of meat.

I was growing horribly weak, and I knew it. I couldn't communicate back to Wolfie anymore, but every time they hurt me, he was there. Growling and wishing he could help. It brought comfort to me, reminded me why I had to be strong. Wolfie knew where I was - the Cullen house - but I was being guarded by the whole Uley pack. There were new members to the Uley pack from Forks (no one knew they were part wolf) who phased from the new vampire numbers, the new vampires coming to hurt me. The Uley pack were just lucky enough to find the pups first.

* * *

"Vanessa?"

I'm in human form, trying to rest when the voice reaches my ears. I struggle picking myself up, and don't bother rubbing the sleep from my eyes. One is badly bruised and before it was, it was closed up from dried tears.

"Vanessa."

"Father." My voice, even I can tell, is weak. I wait for my father to speak, but he doesn't. "If you have something to say, please say it. I don't want to be weaker than necessary because of you." There's more venom—maybe that's the wrong word—in my voice than I've ever heard before. Maybe I am starting to grow up.

Father sighs and rubs his head. "I have nothing to say. I wanted to see for myself that you were alive, that's all." He turns to leave, but I don't want him to.

What do I say? What do I say?

"Why did you leave mum?" The words tumble out my mouth without thought. I think they've been on the tip of my tongue for years.

"What?" Father's suddenly angry. He turns and lurches for the cage, but he's too big to slip through the wide bars.

"Why did you leave mother?" Suddenly, I want to say it again, so I do. I say it over and over, chanting and chanting. Until I'm shouting.

"**Enough**!" Father shouts. "I will not tolerate such behaviour, Vanessa."

"You don't have to, if you give me the truth."

"I will _not_ take demands from you."

"And _I_ won't take orders from _you_! I'm here because I refuse to be their lapdog, but one day they will release me and on that day and everyday forward I will rule both packs with my mate and _you_ will do as _I_ command."

Both of us are shaking. Father leaves, slamming the door loudly behind him.

* * *

"Well?" Asks the ginger haired female, Mori.

"She has the anger to phase even through all that suffering. She has passion too, she won't agree to rule under you. But she has the hate to rule as a controlling alpha." Paul answers. She has my anger, he thought.

"Very good." Mori swiftly turned to report to the leaders, leaving the wolf behind. The doors opened without her having to push. "Carlisle, Esme, we've made good progress so far. I believe she can be broken."

A look of pain crossed the male leaders face, before it disappeared. "Very well, begin part two of your plan. Jane is in the dungeons, two along from our guest."

"Master, I've found that our guest is very weak, too weak to talk to her friends. I think the help from the dog she calls a father was an excellent idea."

"Yes, indeed, we'll have to praise Edward for his idea later." The female leader said quickly. She wasn't likely to do what she said she would, she was growing to tired of the guest in the dungeons. "Anything else to report, Mori?"

"Yes, I've also found that the girl and wolf have started to like, or at least appreciate, the kindness showed to her by that gutless Benjamin."

"Mori, remember your place. Kindness is no weaknesses. And Benjamin is the most talented vampire alive. It's a wonder that he is still a part of us and not in charge of us." Carlisle says.

"Yes master, I did not mean to offend. That is all I have to report." Mori bowed and strode out of the room swiftly.

"Must we continue hurting the girl? She'll have no strength left to live soon, and then what will we do." Esme says.

"If I recall correctly, it was your idea to hurt the girl." Carlisle replies.

Esme sighs. "Yes. Yes, I know." In truth, Esme missed how everything used to be, before they were the ones who lead the vampire world. But, that could never be so again. She was just ashamed of all the power-crazy ideas she had while the greed was settling into her.

But this, the torment of a young girl, was her worst decision to date.

* * *

**AN:**

**Just like to say that I've never been electrocuted, starved of air, burned alive or even suffered a broken bone so I had to skip out stuff and also make stuff up with the electricity. I tried to base it on book and movie reactions and see in other films how actors act out being electrocuted. **

**Also, sorry for being several days late with this. Some stuff happened after I posted last chapter which meant the posting of this had to be delayed. Sorry. **

**Finally (I think) Paul and Nessie interaction! :) Just please don't kill me because of how short it was and how it turned out. **

**Oh, if anyone was confused about the end, it's meant to be third person. **

**I think that's it, other that I think this is the longest chapter (so far) so yay! XD**

**Anyway, sorry for hella long AN, I'm gonna go nap now! xD**


	13. Chapter 13

**This story is for my cat who had to be put to sleep last year.**

**Tell me what you think! **

**Insomnia is kicking in again (and lucky me because I have two exams tomorrow in school!), so yay for you and ugh for me. xD I'll try for a Paul POV next chapter, or him in third person. **

**(First person is Nessie, unless specified otherwise by the way :))**

* * *

Mori stayed on the other side of the door for a while, composing herself. As a human, she'd had the trait of being able to make friends and manipulate them to do as she pleased - making them believe it was what they wanted to do. Now she was a vampire, that power had enhanced. She was yet to use her full power at the wolf a few rooms from her, but she was having to gather all her strength now in order to fulfil her next task.

She stepped through the door and into darkness.

A light, child-like chuckle filled the air, making the ginger vampire shiver in fear. "So, the Cullen's have sent their servant to do their bidding. Wherever the deal is for me to get out of here, I accept."

Mori nearly gasped with surprise. However, she gathered herself quickly, it couldn't be that easy. "You don't even know the wager, or the deal."

A loud laughter filled the air, making Mori wonder if vampires can go mad. Her suspicions doubled when the blond's laughter suddenly cut out.

"I do not care for either, I just want to leave this room! It's sickening in here. How long have you gone, youngling, without a single drop of blood."

Not long, Mori realised. The vampire before her had gone months.

"If that is the case, then you can't be trusted with this job. You'll have to restrain yourself from drinking their blood. Before you even think about attack, you'll be dead. Your power can't save you from Edward and Benjamin, Jane." Mori had stepped closer to the blond that hung upside-down with chains around her. Several large, strong males stood around her, holding either a piece of chain or limb. There was very little chance of escape for the insane female, but everyone still feared her, if sometimes secretly.

"I'll have enough restraint, as long as you feed me afterwards. I think I'd even have some of the _herbivore_ blood, if I must." The small blond made a face of disgust before calming her features.

"Good."

* * *

Jane left the room containing the wolf with a smug smile. "She's alive, enough, now I think I get my reward now?"

Mori nodded with a polite smile and lead the small female down the corridor. She opened a door and gestured for Jane to go first.

Within a second, the insane blond was chained and restrained, hanging from the ceiling and surrounded by vampires again.

"Sorry Jane, but we can't afford for you to have blood in your system and potentially harm your guards with the strength from the blood." Mori spoke calmly and turned to leave.

"You promised! You promised me-"

"Nothing. You yourself didn't want to hear the deal or wager, you just assumed that it'd involve you being freed and fed." Mori shrugged softly, smiling proudly at herself.

"You tricked me! You tricked me!"

"You tricked yourself, dear Jane. Your services will be required again, and if you behave until you're not needed, we may reward you. If not, you'll be punished again. Until next time."Mori spun on her heel and left with a simple wave over her shoulder at the blond female. She closed and locked the door behind her.

* * *

I don't think anyone really knows the true meaning of pain. Sure, when a child gets cut on a rose thorn, it hurts, but the pain goes away after a while. And later on in life, that child could break a bone, damage a muscle, lose a limb or have operations. But, most of the time, they won't feel that pain for long. Doctors have medication to make pain stop, because we're all naturally afraid of pain.

But this, I don't know if it is pain, but it makes me want to die. No matter how often I roar, or how much I move, this won't go away. It started as soon as that small blond camp walking into the room, and there seems to be no end.

It's been so long, I am beginning to think of the pain as a sign that I'm alive. So, when it finally stops, I'm pretty sure I'm dead.

Then, other pains come back. The pain from my broken bones, that are healing in the wrong place, comes back first. Then the burn and scar and scratch and cut pains. The occasional muscle twitches comes back last of all.

Yeah, pain is just a way of being told you're still alive.

I slowly let myself drift off to sleep, needing to save my energy for next time.

* * *

Wolfie phased out once his imprint's mind turned to dreams. He sighed, massaging his head. He'd been without Nessie for so long, he thought he'd never see or hear her again. Now, he finds that he can communicate with her one sidedly, as long as he watches and listens to Nessie's thoughts while she goes through that pain.

He hated it, he hated what they were doing. But, whenever he tried to get anywhere near the Cullen house, two Uley pups would spring out of nowhere.

When Nessie first disappeared, and there was no news of her, Wolfie'd just assumed Nessie had gone to find Bella. Her mother had regularly sent letter detailing on where she was and how she was doing. It was only when Bella showed up worried one night, saying that Nessie hadn't responded to any of the letter for weeks, that they found she'd been missing all this time.

Now he looked back, he wanted to kick himself for being such an idiot and presuming. He'd felt the fear from his imprint bond, he'd felt the pain. But he wanted more than anything to believe she was safe with Bella. So much, he'd ignored the imprint bond.

"Hey, Wolfie." Bella stepped out the house and joined him on the porch.

"Hey." He answered, trying to subtly wipe his eye without looking like he'd been crying.

"What news?" Bella asked. It was a reoccurring event between the two: Wolfie telling Bella how they were hurting Nessie that day. It took the burden off Wolfie and stopped Bella from presuming.

"They brought in a vampire I know to be called Jane. I'm pretty sure she's a bit of a celebrity, you should know her." Bella had gasped at Jane's name. Tears now wheeled up in the corners of her eyes.

"Not my baby girl.." Bella curled in on herself, sobbing into her hands.

Wolfie wrapped an arm around his imprint's mother. He was glad Bella didn't have to see what he'd seen through Nessie's eyes. Her thoughts had pushed out so much, plus the power of the imprint bond, meant that he felt like he'd suffered similar pain too. He knew he'd hate that pain firsthand.


	14. Chapter 14

**This story is for my cat who had to be put to sleep last year.**

**Tell me what you think! **

**Tests are over! Woo! (Until next half term, ugh...)**

* * *

Benjamin now tends to my wounds and tries to put my bones back into place, as well as sneak me food and water. Sometimes, I forget he's a vampire, or think he isn't actually a vampire. But then the silence in his chest reminds me that he's not human, and, commonly, I frown after that.

Suddenly, I growl and try to bite his leg, he'd snapped one of my rear leg bones back into place, an injury from back when he used to torture me, while I was lost in thought. I groan and lie back down, reminding myself weakly that he's just trying to help.

He pats my side and smiles softly. "You'll be able to walk on this again soon. I won't be able to do much for your wrists, other than hope the water keeps the wound clear of infection." While he spoke, he spread a blanket over my body and I focused on phasing human. My still-long fur made it hard to apply treatment to all the wounds from my chains, so it was just easier to phase. I did worry that, from my weakness, I wouldn't be able to phase one day. My strength and mental power had been slowly fading, but now it was leaving me at a dramatic speed. I had daily sessions with the vampire torturer called Jane. Apparently, she'd been a part of the old vampire king's guard. Stories say that she allowed herself to be captured, after watching her twin be set alight alive. Rumours say her twin is still alive somewhere, according to Benjamin, but he's never found the other half of the feared duo. They had once been called the Devil twins, as it was believed that when they worked together with their powers, it was a fate worse than meeting the devil.

Benjamin gently moves some water from the bowl he brought using his powers, and smooths it around my wrist, covering the red-raw skin. I let out a soft sigh as the water cools the pain. Benjamin gets to work on my ankles. Usually, once he finishes treating me, he calls for his mate and we talk for a while about whatever or whoever we want. Benjamin's mate, Tia, sometimes continuously tries to push me to agree to the demands before me. Other times, she stays silent and just listens. However, today he doesn't.

"Mori wants to talk to you again today. She didn't say why, just to say that she wants you in wolf. You'll have to push your thoughts out to Edward, so he can be an interpreter for you.

I nod. "If he changes my thoughts in the slightest, can I bite his head off?" I ask.

Benjamin smiles widely. "If you have the energy, sure, I'm not stopping you!" I smile back softly. "She'll probably be a few hours, get some rest."

He leaves. I phase again, growling at how much it hurts my newly-repaired leg. That's never happened before. I decide to talk to the others, and make my presence known.

_Hey Nessie, what's new? _Sammy asks, I can sense the presence of Wolfie's now silent mind and two other wolves talking quietly to each other while on patrol. Sammy and Wolfie are still too "young" for that.

I conjure the image of Mori (who I found out to be the ginger female a short while ago) talking and project it without sound to the boys. We'd found that I could talk back, in my weak state, through images. I'd also found that I could choose to not have other wolves hear my thoughts, and also can choose only certain wolves to hear my thoughts. After thinking about this with an 'open mind', Edward had spoken up that he could never read my mother's thoughts, but she seemed to be unaware of that. He thought that, since I was part wolf, and had gained the 'closed mind' from my mother and mother's father, I could control my thought. That was why I first started practising with it, and now, more or less, mastered it.

_She wants to talk? What about this time? New torturer?_ Sammy asks.

I imagine the gesture of a shrug and project it out. I then imagine a wolf with my coat sleeping and project that out.

_Night, Nessie._ Wolfie.

I find a memory of a picture of myself smiling and send it to him. I then curl up, as much as I can, and sleep.

* * *

The sudden loud noise of a light turning on, and the brightness on the other side of my eye lids, wakes me.

"Evening Vanessa, or in your case, good morning." I give a growl in response to Mori.

The vampire softly smiles and places some food in my cage. I look at her curiously then start eating, Benjamin hadn't been able to get me any food today.

I just give off a simple warning growl when Mori slips through into the cage. She is such a small thing, I almost think I could kill her, but then I remember how fast her _and_ Edward can be, one or the other would notice my intentions if I tried to get her. So, I just keep eating.

I don't pay attention to what she's doing, until I feel the chains drop from my ankles. I look at her, still shocked, while watching her untie my wrists too.

I grab the last mouthful of food and by the time I've swallowed, Mori has opened the cage. I look at her suspiciously, then the open cage. I take a step towards the exit, but she pulls a rope tied in a loop out from behind her back. I growl and move to take back my step.

"Please, allow me this, my friend. The rope will snap if you try to escape." I squint my eyes at her, but they nearly pop out when she holds out a part of the rope for me to test. She holds it tight between her two hands.

I approach cautiously, then bite swiftly though the rope. My teeth go straight through. I sniff it again and slowly nod.

Mori smiles and slowly moves the rope over my head. "Time to try out that leg." The pain in my leg suddenly goes from an annoying pain at the back of my mind to a sharp pain at the front of my mind, causing me to wince and take weight off it. "Jasper, help her walk." And he does so, as best he can.

Mori slowly tightens the rope, then leads me out the cage. When the door is re-opened in front of me, I take my first breath of fresh air for what might well be years. Is it weird that I have no idea how old I am?

I have no ability to efficiently record time, even for a few minutes, so I have no idea how long it takes us to finally get outside.

If I was to make an estimation of the times it's taken to get outside from my cell, I'd say about five hours. But, again, I have little to no ability to record time without counting (and losing count) of the seconds, which my brain is in no condition to do.

Turns out, from what I can see, there's a huge underground area beneath the Cullen house, which spreads out much further than the original foundations of the house.

Once my head is out the door, I almost think I feel my heart become lighter. It had been pushed down in my chest like a dead weight, but still brought me pain in every beat it took. However, if my heart did come alive again, it was only a brief moment. I could not walk, let alone run, without the _help_ of a _vampire_. How could freedom be mine when I'm in such a state?

Mori turns and smiles brightly at me, then several things happen at once.

First, I feel a sudden great wave, like a giant tsunami, of calm surge through me. Also, Mori quickly tightens the rope around my neck. What was most surprising was that, I did not feel pain or anger at all. Simply, calmness.

Mori smiled again, and I found myself smiling back a wolffish grin. I felt something that I hadn't felt in a long while - friendship. I felt I could trust Mori. I'd do anything she asked.

_No, she's a vampire. You should not be thinking that! _A small voice in my head said. I couldn't tell where from

Mori's smile widened and brightened. The feeling in me grew and the calmness no longer felt forced. The voice in my head faded to silence.

Mori slowly removes the rope from my neck. I fail to remember how it had got to be there in the first place. Then, I remember I was told to keep an open mind (by who though, I don't know). So, I open it and force my thoughts out.

"How did the rope get to be around my neck?" Edward voiced suddenly, seeming to appear out of thin air.

"Don't you remember? Those wolves you thought were your friends tricked you. They tried to capture and force you to join the packs early." I frown. "But we saved you. I'm afraid you're injured, so we'll care for you until you're healed." Both of us smiled. Tentatively, as if I would bite it off, Mori raised her hand up to my head height. "May I?"

I smiled wolffishly again in reply. "Yes." Edward muttered.

Mori smiled and gently placed her hand on my head, so her palm was just touching my long fur. I must remember to cut my hair at some point, soon.

I pushed my head forward in invitation. Mori grinned, and an emotion displayed on her face, only for a second, that I could not place.

Mori ran her hand up and down my head gently. I felt something off twist in my stomach, but paid it no mind. The relaxing motion of Mori's hand calmed my mind for the first time in a long while.

Right now, I only knew two true things.

One, that I was badly injured and needed their help. Though, I didn't truly remember how I became this way.

Second, that I would do anything for my only true friend on this earth; Mori.

* * *

**I don't think Mori is your only friend, Nessie! Oh well, she won't listen to me! :)**

**Anything else still confusing?**

**I think this may be the second or third to last chapter. Just saying. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**This story is for my cat who had to be put to sleep last year.**

**Tell me what you think! **

**Last chapter ;( but :o because it's the first story I've ever finished! (Or, at least, officially finished. ':) )**

* * *

_Several months later_

The feeling of safety and comfort I get from living with the Cullen's never dies. And I hope it never will. Spending my days lazing, snoozing and more lazing are the best a wolf could hope for. Though, I will admit, that occasionally I begin to feel more like a pet dog than an injured princess.

Since the Cullen's saved me, a lot has happened. Due to what happened to me, the Cullen's completely broke off their partnership with the Black Pack. Seemingly at exactly the same time, the Lahote pack joined the Cullen's, replacing the Black pack.

Another thing I'll admit, though not voice ever to the Cullen's, is that there is a tugging in my chest for something, something I can't remember. It started as a small thing that happened once a week or so, now it's constant and I can feel it growing stronger. It seems like a feeling, but... I can't seem to shake it off. It's not like fear, where you can focus hard enough and over come it. This feels like a part of me, a shred of my soul that's been ripped away from me. I haven't a clue what—or who—it is.

* * *

"Vanessa... Vanessa... Vanessa." I wave my paw around and whimper. I cover my eyes with my paw, not wanting to be woken. "Vanessa... Vanessa."

The voice seems to have stopped, so I start to let myself relax back down. Then suddenly I'm covered in water and ice! I leap near ten feet in the air. _What the hell!_

_Huh? _Someone says.

I immediately close my mind. For some reason, my brain is linked up to the _Black Pack_.

I shake out my now-shorter fur and growl at whoever threw the freezing water at me. I bark at my father, who stands before me in human form, the form I dislike personally.

"How else was I supposed to get you out of bed?" I whimper weakly in response. I like to sleep. Father sounds annoyed. He's quick to anger, more so lately.

I snap my teeth and let out a great breath.

"We need to talk." Father gestures his head towards the trees outside the Cullen house. I whimper, I hadn't been outside since I was attacked. I look up at my father, but only see my alpha in his eyes, so I follow behind him with my ears pinned and tail low. I don't whimper again, I'm not that much of a baby!

Father phases and starts running as soon as and I struggle to keep up. I was nearing full height lowly now, but my leg muscle was lacking and had not often been used in the last few months because of my injury and sheer laziness.

I couldn't tell where we were going, until a familiar scent hits my nose and I growl while stopping.

Father growls back menacingly and gestures for me to keep up. I whimper and speed along to catch up.

I'm panting when we eventually stop in a field, my dark grey fur now smeared with mud, bugs and twigs in it. But I find I actually don't care, I can breath finally! I think I should run more, I'm really out of shape.

I look up and see a large black wolf with his pack behind him. I whimper and hide behind my father. The Black Pack.

My father phases and I feel vulnerable. I notice a sharper pain to my chest than usual as I look over the wolves, but I ignore it.

My father sighs impatiently, though I don't know why. "Phase, Vanessa." I immediately whimper, I don't like my human form, for some reason. "Phase or open your mind." I growl weakly then huff and phase, pulling on my jeans and t-shirt from my ankle quickly. I turn to see the Black pack had all phased human too and are now sitting in a circle, waiting for us to join.

I sit beside two boys that look similar to my age, since my father had take up the only proper space. One of the boys beside me hugs me, smiling, but I just stay stiff awkwardly. Oddly, the pain in my chest dulls. Weird.

"Vanessa, there are many things you need to know. Many of which, I, very ashamedly, took part in and even controlled at some points. And I apologise now for all my mistakes." Father said slowly, but truthfully. This is weird, what is he talking about?

"I suppose that first of all," the Black pack alpha began. "We should tell you that this is Wolfie, my son. He will be chief and alpha someday." He pauses while I look at the boy—well, man really—beside me who had hugged me earlier. He smiled and I think I felt butterflies in my stomach. "Wolfie is also your imprint." My what? I look at the alpha questioningly. "In a sense he is your mate, or your true love. Imprinting is like love at first sight, but more intense." He smiles and gazes down at a woman by his side, who then kisses his cheek.

I look up at the man—Wolfie—again and try to understand it, but I don't. Then he looks me in the eye, and I think I do. His face suddenly breaks out into a huge grin and then he's sliding me into his lap and hugging me to his chest. This is just getting weirder!

"Nessie..." The voice is deep, but almost childish. Like a tired child sighing to his mother or father, wanting to be carried. Wolfie nuzzles into my neck and sighs as he strokes my short hair. I don't really feel anything from this, just a small comfort. There had been something, I think, when he looked in my eyes. But now he's not looking in them, I can't remember the emotion I felt.

"There are more things, Vanessa." I look to the Black pack alpha again, wondering why I don't know his name. "We know you have been told that a leg injury you received was caused by us. It wasn't. It was caused by a vampire."

I gasp. "Liars!"

"Vanessa! He is not lying!" My father shouted and I settle back down, curling up into Wolfie's chest. I don't care he was practically a stranger, as long as he gave any form of protection from my father.

Ignoring our outbursts, the Black pack Alpha continued. "Another thing is, Vanessa, do you remember your first phase?" I think for a moment then shake my head. "You were being held by the vampires. You were hooked up to some machine, and when you escaped a needle which had been in you sliced your arm open. You managed to crawl your way out the Cullen house bleeding and shaking but refusing to phase. You know why?" I shake my head.

"Before you were born," My father started. "A rogue vampire stole some of our written history. We didn't mind too much, since old Quil had begun copying them, and they'd only stolen a single copy of one sheet. If it weren't for the smell we wouldn't ever've noticed. The Cullen's swore they had nothing to do with it, not seeing how it could benefit anyone. We guessed the rogue was just trying to disrupt the peace and since he was long gone, we didn't wan to chase him. Some few years ago, the Cullen's came across that exact vampire and retrieved the paper containing part of one of the legends. They read that, if a young one phases near a group of vampires, and is only touched by vampire skin for their first months of phasing, then slowly the young wolf's loyalty changes to the vampire's. This is what they have done to you, Vanessa." My father stops, presumably to allow me to take it all in. It's not true. It can't be true. Mori would never betray me in such a way. "And then, the Cullen's gained a vampire who had the power to make anyone their 'friend', being able to manipulate them to do as she wished. That's your friend Mori. Or, Victoria, if you prefer. She once hunted your mother." He nods across the circle and there she is - my mother! Tears fill my eyes and I leap from Wolfie to her. I'm not her _little_ girl anymore, but I haven't seen her for... for _years_.

I cry into her shoulder. I've missed her!

"Nessie!" She hugs me and kisses my forehead, holding me to her.

"Mum." I hug her tight and she hugs back just as tight. I know I must have worried her, if what they're saying is true.

This is too good to be true. I have a mate, my parents (in a way), a pack and a home.

Actually, it _is_ way too good to be true! I spring from my mother's arms and sprint in the direction I came from. I phase mid-stride as I hit the trees, and sense other wolves chasing me. I feel most of them phase, but only one chases me past the field, from what my ears can tell.

I run faster and faster, digging up the earth with my sharp claws and snapping down young trees as a barge my way through. I skid to a stop when I see a cliff. I just manage to stay on land, then I'm running again. Faster and faster.

I realise I love running like this. It's only destination and time to reach it. My body naturally cares for everything else. I breath deeply and regularly and my heart beats well to supply my muscles with fresh blood. I find a rhythm in my running, and speed it up evenly.

Eventually, I realise I've been running in circles and stop, my back legs pulling under me, cause me to fall to the ground. The poor wolf that had been chasing me screams straight past me at an impossible speed. Was _I_ going _faster_ than _that_? They stop and turn back to me, gasping for breath. They actually collapse beside me, lying slightly on top of me, probably so I won't run away again.

I reach around with a paw and drag my claws deep across their face. They leap up, covering an eye with a paw. I meet their gaze when they turn to glare at me, and I get the same feeling as before. My eyes widen and I whimper, I'd just greatly hurt my mate.

I shake my head. No, I'd already decided that was all false. They're all defects.

I muster all my strength and launch at Wolfie. He tries to fight back, but his eye is still bleeding. I go on the attack and though I'm untrained, he stays on the defence. His eyes slowly stops bleeding and starts healing, turning out to only be a very bad cut to his bottom eye lid. He uses his back legs to kick me off, then he attacks.

The shock of it makes me drop my mental defences and I hear the whole Black pack ordering Wolfie to stop. His mind is silent, like mine.

Fur is thrown away, skin sliced open and a lot of blood coats the ground when he finally pins me and wraps his teeth around my throat. But one word suddenly echoes in his mind. _Mate_.

I'm overwhelmed by images of myself. I see myself as a very newborn baby and then slowly growing. It's all too quick for me to completely keep up with. And then I'm gone. Memories of Wolfie chasing my scent all over Forks, terrifying the people when they see a great wolf charging down the roads, until he ended up in the front garden of the Cullen house. Then memories of us talking mentally, and watching me be tortured by vampires.

No. Lies. False!

I wriggle out and run for the Cullen house. This time, he doesn't follow.

I run up the garden and towards the house, now treasuring my front right leg. Mori comes out to meet me immediately.

"Are you alright, Nessie? What happened?" I phase quickly and another vampire brings a blanket, since I'd shredded my clothes earlier.

"The Black pack." Now I'm back, I can't believe I ever fell for that kind of story. Though, it did seem almost believable. They must have thought about it a lot. Only thing that didn't make sense was that feeling I got what I looked into Wolfie's eyes. What was it? I still can't remember now. But I do know one thing. That fight proved a lot: that I can't join the packs by convincing them to join us. I'll have to conquer them.

That fight just started a war between our two packs; a war that should've started long ago.

* * *

**The End**

**Thank you to all readers who have read this! Hope to hear from you in the sequel (which should be up on Sunday). Hope you enjoyed, if not then I am sorry.**

**If you're still confused about anything, don't be afraid to PM me or review. It'll help me know what to explain in the sequel! :)**

**~Juliemaggie**


End file.
